


A Study in Frozen

by cheekbonesofbenny



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekbonesofbenny/pseuds/cheekbonesofbenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a very special gift, but no one seems to embrace it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sherlock's gift

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Disney's Frozen :D

Sherlock and Mycroft always got on well as children.

"Come on, Sherlock! Let's play!" Mycroft said excitedly, trying to wake his younger brother.

"Go away, Myc. It's still early," Sherlock smiled.

"Aww, don't be boring," Mycroft laughed. "Maybe Johnny wants to play too! We should ask him."

"No, he can't play. No one can, you know mummy and daddy don't like me using my powers. You know what they always say 'conceal it, don't feel it'. I just...can't," Sherlock said seriously.

"Please, Sherlock," Mycroft begged, tugging Sherlock's nightshirt.

Sherlock couldn't help but smile at the eagerness. "Fine, just this once. But John can't know about my powers. It has to remain between us."

Mycroft nodded. "Okay, just between us."

"Good, I'll meet you downstairs," Sherlock said, smiling softly.

Mycroft nodded and excitedly ran downstairs, but he was quiet so as not to wake up mummy and daddy.

Sherlock soon joined Mycroft and together they played, building snowmen, ice skating and sledging.

It was all fun and games until mummy and daddy caught them.

"Sherlock! What have we told you?" Mrs Holmes exclaimed.

"Conceal it, don't feel it," Sherlock mumbled sheepishly.

"Exactly," Mr Holmes grumbled. "Why do you never do as you're told? You could hurt someone and we can't have that."

"I'm not going to hurt anyone, daddy," Sherlock said, eyes shimmering. 

Ever since his family had discovered his powers they'd tried to cover it up instead of embracing it. Why couldn't they accept him for who he was?

"How can we know that, Sherlock? You're a danger to those around you," Mrs Holmes sighed.

"We're going to have to stop you from seeing John and limit your contact with Mycroft," Mr Holmes said seriously.

"But, you can't just take everything away from me," Sherlock whined.

"Sorry, Sherlock. But it's for your own good," Mr Holmes said.

Sherlock sighed as he was sent to his room. He closed his eyes and listened to the click of the lock on his bedroom door. He was trapped.


	2. Do you wanna build a snowman?

Three years passed and Sherlock was kept completely in isolation, not even able to see his brother.

John would throw snowballs at Sherlock's bedroom window and Sherlock would look out with a smile, he really was fond of this boy.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" John called.

"I can't," Sherlock said, shaking his head. "I can't come out and play."

"What's happened to you, Sherlock? I never see you any more. We used to be best buddies, but now we're not. It's getting a little lonely. Just watching the world go by. Do you wanna build a snowman?"

***

 

One day their parents went away for a meeting about the family business, but didn't return.  It was soon announced that they had died in a tragic road accident.

 

"Mycroft!" Sherlock called out from the confines of his room or prison as he'd began to see it. "Mycroft, you have to find the key to my door! I have to get out of here. Please, Myc!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Mycroft called, running up the stairs.

Sherlock sighed with relief when he heard the click of the lock on his door.

"Finally I'm free, no longer imprisoned in my room," Sherlock sighed, elated.

"Just remember John can't know about the powers that you hold inside. It has to be a secret, do you understand?" Mycroft said.

Sherlock nodded. "I understand."

"Good." Mycroft smiled. "I'm only doing this to protect you."

"I know," Sherlock said quietly. "Should I feel sad about the loss of our parents?"

"Yes, probably. But you've been locked up in this room so long because of them, I'd completely understand if you're unable to care," Mycroft said softly.

"Did I do something wrong, Myc? Why did they lock me away?" Sherlock asked.

"I think they were just scared, scared that someone might take you away," Mycroft said. "They didn't mean to hurt you. They just wanted you to be safe."


End file.
